L'origine était les ténèbres
by Jyanadavega
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un dragon qui a élevé un humain, c'est l'histoire d'un humain qui en a aimé un autre, c'est l'histoire des deux mages les plus puissants que Fiore ai jamais connu et aussi celle de la fin d'un monde. Acno/zeleph Label SPPS


_**Tout d'abord, je précise que Fairy Tail n'est pas ma propriété ni ma création mais celle de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Avant de commencer cette histoire, j'aimerais vous parlez de sa création. Si j'ai déjà écrit et publié sur ce couple, ce OS est pourtant le premier que j'ai commencé sur eux même s'il a bien changé par rapport à mon idée originale. Et c'est pourquoi je profite de celui-ci pour faire la promotion de l'Acno/zeleph. Si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez surtout pas à l'écrire! En plus, j'adorerais avoir d'autres visions que la mienne sur ce couple. (de même si vous en avez déjà lu sur eux, si cela ne vous dérange pas de me donner le lien de la fanfic...).**_

_**Deuxièmement, j'aimerais remercier les membres de la SPPS qui m'ont poussés à donner le meilleur de moi-même et à écrire une fiction bien plus longue que ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire.**_

_**Enfin, je remercie Crowny pour son travail de bêta et ses précieux conseils. **_

* * *

_**L'origine était les ténèbres.**_

« Ainsi, tu es venu jusqu'à moi, jeune mage. Tu penses que je pourrais faire de toi quelqu'un de puissant… Tu penses que mon savoir pourrait t'aider à trouver ta voie… Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, je sens un grand potentiel en toi. D'où viens-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

Tes yeux se baissent, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne souhaites pas me dévoiler d'informations confidentielles. Je vois. Moi non plus, je ne te fais pas confiance petit être. Pourtant, je vais quand même te prendre comme élève. Il y a en toi quelque chose d'intéressant. Comme tout passionné, je ne peux résister à l'idée de polir un diamant et toi, tu en es un. Avec du temps et de la patience, je suis sûr que je pourrais faire de toi un joyau. En outre, tu n'es pas de taille à me vaincre, je n'ai donc pas à craindre tes attaques.

Mais avant de commencer ton apprentissage, rends-toi à Crocus. Oui, la capitale de Fiore, cette ville si vivante, si animée. Cette ville où tu es né et que tu crois connaître par cœur. Cependant, chaque endroit regorge de mille ville ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Crocus, comme Magnolia ou l'île Tenrô, regorge de secrets, de non-dits…

Tu erres dans ces rues que tu connais par cœur d'un pas assuré. Pourtant, tu ne connais pas ta destination finale. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Alors même qu'elle n'est pas difficile à trouver. Au centre de Crocus, il y a un temple de marbre blanc. Enfant, tu as joué devant, je le tes amis, tu as inventé mille histoires sur ses habitants et sa construction. Certain nomme ce bâtiment la maison de l'oubli car personne ne sait plus pourquoi elle est là. Cependant je peux te dire qu'à sa construction on parlait du sanctuaire d'Ania. Entre donc à l'intérieur, foule les dalles immaculées, tu parcoures ses couloirs étroits. Tu arriveras dans le petit jardin intérieur. Il regorge de plantes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Mais tu dois te soustraire à la fascination et t'approcher du cerisier. À cette période de l'année, il doit être en fleur. Cet arbre est l'un des plus beaux et des plus anciens qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Même si rien ne vaut ce qui se trouve sous cet arbre.

Je sens ton rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Tu es surpris, car tu viens de voir ce dont je parle…, n'est-ce pas ? Cette tombe qui semble sortie de l'atelier d'un orfèvre. Elle est faite de marbre, sur ses côtés du lierre est sculpté et au-dessus mille motifs, c'est si beau qu'on croirait la demeure d'un prince. Un prince qui attend sagement le jour où il se lèvera de nouveau. Quand il se réveillera, vêtu de sa seule beauté, tous s'inclineront devant lui. Il entraînera avec lui le cortège des morts et le monde sera détruit. Eh bien, pourquoi trembles-tu ? Pourquoi ta peau est-elle si blanche ? Pourquoi tes dents claquent dans le silence de ce bout de paradis ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Du mort ? Il ne se réveillera pas, ce n'est qu'une légende. De toute manière, il n'y a pas de corps dans cette tombe.

Tu sembles étonné et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Personne n'a jamais été enterré ici, aucun corps ne souille cette terre. Cette tombe est purement symbolique. Celui qui devrait se trouver à l'intérieur est à la fois mort et vivant. Son corps et son esprit ont disparu depuis longtemps. Mais il demeura encore longtemps en ce monde, une part de cet être. La part la plus maléfique et la plus dangereuse de celui qu'on connaît sous le nom d'Acnologia.

Je vois la peur et l'incompréhension dans tes yeux. Tu ne vois pas, ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. Mais je ne dis pas ça pour t'effrayer, je veux juste que tu prennes pleinement conscience de la portée que tes actions pourraient avoir. Apprendre la magie, ce n'est pas seulement apprendre à se défendre ou à attaquer, c'est entrer dans un monde dangereux où l'orgueil est souvent puni. Le bonheur et la puissance sont rarement compatibles. Alors, en exemple, je vais te raconter l'histoire d'Acnologia, l'histoire de trois mages puissants, d'un amour incompréhensible et immortel qui défiait toutes les lois de la nature et de la chute des dragons. Une histoire folle, triste et incroyable.

J'ai rencontré son père alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune dragon en quête d'aventure. C'était un beau jeune homme qui descendait des dieux et se battait pour protéger les humains. Un mage puissant aux idées bien arrêtés et qui avait un véritable talent pour convaincre. Il était un chef né et aussi tellement plus. Il m'a fait réfléchir, et, alors qu'il s'en allait vers de nouveaux horizons, il me transforma à jamais. Grâce à lui, je compris quelque chose de fondamental. Les dragons ne sont pas supérieurs aux hommes, ou aux autres créatures magiques. En réalité, nous sommes tous égaux.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, petit, à quel point cette idée était révolutionnaire à l'époque. Et à l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée du cataclysme que j'allais provoquer. Car oui, c'est moi, Elys, dragon des étoiles, qui ait provoqué le plus violent des conflits entre les dragons.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas venu du jour au lendemain. Il a fallu dix années pour que nous prenions conscience de la gravité du problème… Et lorsque je revins dans ma grotte pour préparer la bataille, je trouvai deux gosses, des jumeaux. Acnologia et Ortusia. Un garçon et une fille, un brun et une blonde. Il avait la peau mate alors qu'elle était plus blanche que la neige. Leur seule ressemblance était leurs yeux d'un vert émeraude des plus envoûtants. Enfin aussi différent soient-ils le problème n'était néanmoins pas là ! Comment pourrais-je m'occuper de deux gamins ? Comment cet humain osait-il me confier ses enfants ?

Malgré tout, j'ai réussi quand même à les élever en souvenir de l'amitié que j'avais éprouvé pour leur père et je finis même par les aimer. Mais pour tout t'avouer c'était certainement l'une des tâches les plus dures que je n'eus jamais à faire. Et en vérité, à chaque fois que je devais partir pour préparer la guerre, j'avais l'impression d'être en vacance. Préparer des batailles étant pour moi plus naturel et plus reposant, que d'éduquer et nourrir deux gamins.

En outre, ils étaient assez turbulents. Acnologia passait son temps à s'enfuir quand Ortusia s'essayait à l'art sur les murs de ma taverne. Et comme ils ne maîtrisaient pas leur magie, les explosions étaient devenues mon quotidien. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'héberger deux bombes à retardement.

Pourquoi bailles-tu ? Ce n'est pas intéressant ce que je raconte ? Bien, alors je vais aller directement à ce qui t'intéresse. Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'Acnologia et de Zeleph. Néanmoins, cette histoire aurait été différente si je n'avais pas élevé ces deux enfants. S'ils n'avaient pas été nourris au lait de dragon… C'est pourquoi, voici ma première leçon : _Aucun détail ne doit être ignoré. Chaque chose a son importance._

Mais revenons à la guerre que j'avais, indirectement, provoqué. Pour notre lutte et afin de pallier notre infériorité numérique, nous avions finalement appris à quelques humains la magie de chasseur de dragon. Acnologia fut l'un de mes élèves. Le plus doué de tous.

Il devint un chasseur de dragon avec une facilité effrayante. Comme s'il était né pour apprendre cette magie. Quant à sa sœur, elle apprit la magie des constellationnistes. Elle avait hérité des clés d'or de sa mère et ses dons étaient également impressionnants. Elle était capable d'appeler deux esprits à la fois, de se battre pendant un jour et tant d'autre**s** prouesse**s** qui faisait ma fierté.

Ils rivalisaient tous deux de puissance, mais lui désirait toujours plus. Il s'enfonçait chaque jour plus profondément dans la magie car il souhaitait annihiler entièrement nos ennemis et protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Je ne sais d'où lui venaient cette haine et cette détermination, mais elles étaient là, profondément ancrées en lui. Elles étaient sa part d'ombre, son côté sombre. Et je dois avouer qu'il m'effrayait parfois. Surtout, quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il ressentait un certain plaisir à tuer.

À la même époque, le prince noir fit son apparition. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que la désolation et le malheur. Tous reconnaissaient sa puissance d'autant plus que certains dragons avaient mystérieusement disparus après avoir croisé son chemin. On le craignait et je peux te dire qu'on avait raison. Jeune apprenti, quelque soit ton niveau de magie il n'égalera jamais celui de Zeleph à son apogée. Je frémis encore en repensant à la première fois où je l'ai vu. Sans Acnologia, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Ne pense surtout pas que ce mage avait maîtrisé la magie noire, car ce serait une erreur. Il était la magie noire, les ténèbres qui envahissent le monde, la peur qui te paralyse. Il pouvait extraire les noirceurs de ton âme pour s'en servir contre toi.

Mon fils adoptif savait tout cela, je lui en avais parlé afin qu'il comprenne le danger que représentait ce monstre. Mais cela eu**t** l'effet inverse. Il commença à être fasciné par ce démon. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, ne parlait que de lui et de ses pouvoirs. Cela tournait à l'obsession. C'était presque malsain. Cependant, je croyais que cela finirait par disparaître. Ce fut ma première et plus grosse erreur. Un lien invisible les unissait depuis toujours, un lien invisible et incassable, un lien dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience.

Chaque jour qui passait renforçait l'envie de mon élève de rencontrer le prince des ténèbres et d'apprendre à ses côtés. J'avoue, que trop préoccupé par la guerre, je n'en avais pas fait plus grand cas. Pauvre de moi, comment aurai-je pu deviner ?! Comment aurai-je pu savoir qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs et que rien ne pourrait jamais les empêcher de se rencontrer.

Ainsi un matin, il est parti le rejoindre. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand mes paupières se sont levées, j'ai vu une silhouette qui s'éloignait. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement et ai ressenti un fort pincement au cœur alors qu'une tempête de sable l'enlevait de ma vue. Pourtant, je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'allais perdre l'être que je chérissais plus que tout, à quel point il deviendrait lié à celui qu'il recherchait.

Je n'ai pas assisté à leur rencontre, mais je l'ai vu dans leurs souvenirs. En fait, pour tout te dire, la plupart des choses que je vais te raconter, je les ai apprises en lisant dans leurs pensées le jour de leur bataille contre Fairy Tail. J'y avais assisté et n'avais pas résisté à la tentation de connaître ce qui leur était arrivé et notamment pourquoi Acnologia s'était transformé en dragon. C'était mon seul moyen d'en prendre connaissance. La plupart de leursrencontres, de leurs discussion**s** se faisait sans témoin. Tous deux étant avant tout des solitaires. Et jamais, ni eux ni Ortusia n'aurai**ent** daigné me révéler quoi que ce soit. Enfin, peut-être aurai-je dû rester dans l'ignorance. Je n'aurais alors jamais ressenti toute la tristesse et la beauté que contenait leur histoire. Cette histoire que je suis en train de te conter.

Mon chasseur de dragon avait marché une semaine avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il était sale et épuisé. Mais quand ils se sont trouvés face à face, cela avait disparu. Sous le regard de Zeleph, il était aussi beau et puissant que son père le jour où je l'avais rencontré… Chacun fut fasciné par l'autre. Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps de l'autre. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils avaient trouvés leur égal. Après ces quelques secondes d'observation mutuelle, Acnologia, avait fini par retrouver ses esprits, et s'était avancé vers Zeleph. Doucement, il avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et avait murmuré :

« _J'ai besoin de toi. Aides__**-**__moi à chasser les dragons…_

_- Et qu'aurais-je en retour ? s'enquit le prince des ténèbres sur le même ton. Les dragons ne s'attaquent pas à moi, que m'importe qu'ils meurent ?_

_- Tu souffres de la solitude. Je t'offre ma compagnie et celle de ma sœur._

_- Comment sais-tu que je ne finirais pas par te tuer ? Par vous tuer ? _

_- Je te fais confiance… et puis, je ne suis pas le plus faible des mages… »_

Zeleph l'avait regardé une nouvelle fois et avait accepté. De toute manière cela ne l'engageait à rien. Il pourrait toujours tuer cet importun plus tard si jamais il l'agaçait. Après tout, il était le mage noir, il avait la capacité de tuer les dragons. Cela ne devait pas être bien plus compliqué de chasser leur chasseur… Et puis, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un compagnon à ses côtés. La solitude commençait à l'insupporter et il sentait parfois la folie prendre possession de lui.

Ils commencèrent l'entraînement le lendemain matin. Arrogants et sûr de leurs capacités, ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de préparation. Ils tentèrent tout de suite de combiner leur magie mais toutes leurs tentatives furent vouées à l'échec. Finalement, Zeleph, qui en certain point était bien plus mûr qu'Acnologia, comprit qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien ce jour-là et le mage noir demanda à son nouvel ami s'ils pouvaient _jouer._ _Il n'avait jamais pu jouer avec quelqu'un à cause de sa magie…_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Acnologia comprit que l'être qu'il avait devant lui était un homme avant tout. Quelqu'un qui avait besoin de la même dose d'affection que tout être normal. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu que la solitude. Alors, il accepta son étrange requête. Il accepta, lui, l'enfant si sérieux qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'à se perfectionner. Il accepta, alors que jusque-là le mot _s'amuser _ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Ils jouèrent ensemble… sans savoir quels en seraient les conséquences. Pour eux ce n'était qu'une joie simple, qu'une chose sans importance, qu'une part de l'accord qu'ils avaient signés l'un envers l'autre. Et cette première après-midi de détente fut suivit de nombreuses autres.

Ils jouèrent ensemble et d'alliés devinrent amis. Cela se fit naturellement sans qu'aucun ne s'arrête dessus. Avant ils étaient seuls, maintenant ils étaient deux.

Ils ne firent aucun commentaire là-dessus. Leur amitié n'avait pas, n'eut jamais besoin de mot. La parole était superflue. Qu'importait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué qu'ils étaient amis puisqu'ils le savaient tous deux.

En outre, alors que la nature de la relation changeait, la compatibilité de leur magie était de plus en plus forte. Ils explorèrent une magie inconnue et ce qu'ils découvrirent allait au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Et pendant leur exploration, ils finirent par découvrir l'origine de la magie des dragons ainsi que le secret de l'immortalité. Ils s'abreuvèrent de cette connaissance infinie à en devenir fou. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à essayer de maîtriser cette magie.

Tes yeux brillent de désir jeune mage. Toi aussi tu veux savoir, tu veux comprendre. Pauvre fou. Cela ne leur a apporté que des malheurs. Tu secoues la tête, mais tu ne peux me mentir. Je la vois cette flamme qui finira par te dévorer. Tu es déjà perdu.

Enfin, au même moment, mon second enfant s'en est allé. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas une réelle surprise, depuis quelques temps, Ortusia semblait ailleurs, les yeux éternellement rivés vers l'horizon. Après tout, elle avait toujours adoré son frère et sa présence lui manquait cruellement. Et, quand elle est partie ce soir de juin, je ne l'ai même pas retenu. Je savais que je n'en avais pas la capacité.

Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'avais pas le cœur déchiré alors que je la voyais qui s'éloignait de moi sous la seule lumière des étoiles, ses longs cheveux blonds volant aux vents. C'était juste que je m'étais résigné au fait que tout enfant finit un jour par quitter ses parents.

Quand elle les a rejoints, ils l'ont accueilli avec joie d'autant plus que ses pouvoirs pouvaient les aider. Le duo devint trio. Acnologia retrouvait sa sœur et Zeleph une autre amie.

On pourrait donc dire qu'à cette époque ils nageaient dans le bonheur. Ils avaient tous ce dont ils avaient rêvés, ils n'étaient plus seuls et leurs pouvoirs augmentaient jour après jour, effrayant même les plus méprisants des dragons. Ceux de mon espèce savaient que se rendre dans la péninsule d'Iscidar équivalait à se suicider. En fait, pour tout te dire, Zeref, Acnologia et Ortusia devenaient des monstres de légendes, de ceux contre qui on ne peut se battre. Pourtant ils avaient à peine vingt ans.

C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas, que nous, les tous puissants dragons, tremblions devant trois frêles humains qui n'avaient pas le quart de notre âge. Surtout que nous étions en partie responsables de leur puissance formidable. Comme nous le regrettions ! Même moi, je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas allé trop loin. Enfin, je me réconfortais en pensant que mes enfants étaient ; au moins heureux. Même si mon espèce disparaissait, il resterait en ce monde, des personnes que j'avais aimées plus que moi-même et qui pourraient goûter au bonheur.

Encore une fois, je me trompais. À l'instant même où tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils avaient gagnés tout ce qu'ils voulaient, alors que nous allions rendre les armes ou tenter une action suicidaire afin de sauver ce qu'ils nous restaient encore, un grain de sable se glissa dans leur monde parfait. Un grain de sable nommé amour. Et c'est l'ultime ironie du destin qui changea à jamais leur destin et celui du monde.

Ortusia s'était éprise de Zeleph à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu et elle avait toujours été persuadée que ce sentiment finirait par un jour devenir réciproque. Elle était la seule femme de l'entourage du mage noir. Malheureusement pour elle, ma chère fille n'aurait jamais le cœur de celui qu'elle désirait. Il y avait en ce monde une autre personne qui l'avait conquis. Et cette personne n'était autre que son propre frère.

Un jour, alors qu'elle revenait d'une promenade, elle surprit une scène qui lui brisa le cœur. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était cachée dans les buissons pour observer l'élu de son cœur à sa guise. Zeleph, ne l'avait pas aperçu, uniquement préoccupé par son sort. Quand soudain, Acnologia surgit derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le mage noir se retourna, lui sourit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Dans son regard, il y avait toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde, une douceur qui aurait fait fondre même le plus froid des icebergs. Puis, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes**,** mais cela suffit à faire comprendre la vérité à Ortusia.

Dans la semaine qui suivi, ma constellationniste regarda le monde d'un autre œil. Peut-être, que si les mains d'Acnologia et de Zeleph se frôlaient sans cesse ce n'était pas hasard. Peut-être que les bras d'Acnologia qui entourait le mage noir quand ils regardaient les étoiles n'étaient pas juste un signe d'amitié. Il était également possible, que les regards que le chasseur de dragon portait sur son ami quand il dormait, contenait une tendresse infinie qui n'aurait pas existé dans une simple amitié.

Chaque geste d'affection qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre la faisait atrocement souffrir. Bientôt elle conçue pour son frère une haine aussi grande que l'amour qu'elle lui avait alors toujours porté, le seul fait de le voir, lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Le jour où Zeleph décida de s'absenter, elle défia son frère pour l'amour du mage noir. Acnologia accepta le défi même s'il n'avait aucune animosité envers sa sœur. Zeleph était à lui. Pour cet homme, il était prêt à aller en enfer et en revenir. Sans aucun regret.

La lutte fratricide qui commença alors, fut plus tard appelé « _Le premier jour de la fin du monde ». _Ortusia et Acnologia étaient deux mages d'une puissance incommensurable et ni l'un ni l'autre ne retinrent ses coups. Les esprits se battirent contre les sorts anti-dragons avec une férocité jamais vu jusque-là. Le frère et la sœur se connaissaient par cœur, chacun savait exactement quel était les points faibles et les forces de l'autre. Ils usèrent de cette arme sans retenue, se moquant des dommages qui pouvaient être infligé. Leur haine grandissant à chaque seconde, ils finirent même par oublier l'origine de cette bataille pour se concentrer uniquement à l'annihilation de l'autre.

Lorsque, à la nuit tombée, Zeleph rentra, il vit l'un des spectacles les plus horribles qui lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Sur dix hectares, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Arbres, animaux, humains, des milliers de corps jonchaient sur le sol. Et au milieu de ce désastre, le frère et la sœur, qui tenaient à peine debout, continuaient à se battre.

Le prince des ténèbres couru pour s'interposer. Les deux autres étant exténués, il n'eut pas trop de mal à les séparer. Et il découvrit leur état pitoyable. Ortusia avait perdu son œil droit, une cicatrice barrait son dos et son pied gauche n'était plus fonctionnel. Et son frère n'était pas beaucoup mieux avec son oreille arrachée, la blessure qui lui mangeait le visage et la disparition totale de son bras gauche. En outre, ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang.

Zeleph n'eut d'autre choix que t'utiliser les arcanes sacrés pour les sauver. Évidemment il ne put réparer toutes leurs blessures mais l'essentiel fut préservé. Puis, alors qu'il savait que ceux qu'il aimait ne risquait plus rien, sa colère prit le dessus. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que ses alliés s'autodétruisent et encore moins pour une raison aussi idiote que son cœur. Il condamna Ortusia et toutes ses descendantes à ne pas mourir, mais à errer éternellement sur la terre tant qu'il existerait encore des dragons et Acnologia ne devrait jamais plus verser le sang d'aucune créature ou sinon il prendrait l'apparence de ce qu'il avait tué.

Mes deux enfants comprirent alors qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Ils présentèrent immédiatement leurs excuses au prince des ténèbres et promirent de ne jamais recommencer. Ortusia déclara même que puisqu'une coexistence entre eux trois ne pouvait être possible, elle partirait en exil dès le lendemain. À cette affirmation les deux hommes ne purent rien dire et Zeleph**,** qui était légèrement schizophrène et qui se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas partager ses sentiments, lui lança un sort pour qu'elle puisse rapidement trouver un homme digne de son amour.

Après cet épisode, et le départ d'Ortusia, le quotidien des deux amants changea complètement. D'abord, ils cessèrent pratiquement toute expérience magique. Puisque Acnologia ne pourrait plus se battre, tout cela était désormais inutile. Ensuite, pour exaucer quand même le vœu de celui qu'il aimait, Zeleph faisait quelques excursions et éliminait les dragons qui croisaient son chemin. Enfin, ils acceptèrent pleinement les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le mage noir avoua même qu'_il n'avait sûrement jamais cessé d'être amoureux d'Acnologia depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras après l'un de ses cauchemars. Et que s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, c'était par peur de le perdre. _À cette déclaration, Acnologia ne put rien répliquer, il se contenta de serrer son amant contre lui tandis que des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.

Ce fut une période heureuse. Savoir qu'en se réveillant le matin, ils n'auraient qu'à se tourner pour voir l'être qu'ils aimaient, était pour eux la plus belle des choses. Ils s'embrassaient, se souriaient, se disputaient parfois avant de finalement se réconcilier. Ils vivaient loin de tout et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais en réalité, peu importait où, peu importait pourquoi, le plus important était qu'ils soient ensemble.

Leur amour était beau. Il était aussi pur que l'eau qui sortait de la montagne. Il coulait en eux, brulant leurs veines, détruisant leur haine, apaisant leurs esprits. La fièvre de leur folie passée s'apaisaient à chacune de leur étreinte. Bientôt ils oublièrent toutce qui n'était pas eux. Désormais leur avenir était tracé. Ils vieilliraient ensemble pour le simple plaisir de ne jamais se quitter.

Malheureusement pour eux, les dragons n'avaient pas oublié leur existence, bien au contraire. Ils s'étaient réunis et avait formé une équipe composée des plus puissants d'entre nous. Ils attaquèrent Zeleph alors que celui-ci était seulement en train de récolter de quoi se nourrir. Surpris, le mage noir, fut blessé et commença la bataille avec un handicap. En outre, ses pouvoirs s'étaient réduits au contact d'Acnologia. Ces deux raisons expliquèrent pourquoi les dragons ne furent pas vaincus sur**-**le**-**champ.

Lorsque son amant ne revint pas à la tombée de la nuit, Acnologia partit à sa recherche. Il le trouva blessé et en fort mauvaise posture. Mon chasseur de dragon entra aussitôt dans la bataille pour devenir son bouclier. Le prince des ténèbres, effrayé par la prise de risque de son amant qui ne pouvait plus se battre, le plaqua à terre et inversa les rôles. La griffe d'un des dragons lui déchira le dos. Il commença à agoniser dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Acnologia sentit le sang qui coulait sur son bras. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'important, qu'importait qu'il reste humain si Zeleph mourrait qu'importait son existence si celui qu'il aimait n'était plus là pour le voir…

D'un mouvement doux, il allongea son amant sur l'herbe et déposa un baiser d'adieu sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se leva et fit appel à ses pouvoirs. Quand le premier des dragons s'apprêta à lui lancer un hurlement, l'humain que j'avais adopté et élevé était déjà près de son poitrail et lui arrachait le cœur. Chacun des dragons présents ce jour-là connu le même sort et aucun des quarante qui avaient fait partie de cette expédition ne revint vivant. Et lorsque certain voulurent savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ils découvrirent un homme qui riait tout en massacrant. Un homme à qui il poussait des cornes, des griffes et des ailes. Un homme qui perdait la raison au fur-et-à-mesure que son amant perdait la vie et s'éloignait de lui.

La dernière action consciente d'Acnologia fut la guérison de Zeleph. Après cela, il avait perdu toute son humanité. Il n'était plus que le dragon de l'apocalypse, la concentration d'un millénaire de haine et de mépris.

Quand le prince des ténèbres se réveilla contre le flanc d'un dragon, il eut le cœur brisé. Et quand ce même dragon tenta de le détruire, il ne fut pas loin de le laisser faire. Avant de se souvenir que si celui qu'il aimait s'était sacrifié, c'était pour lui permettre de vivre. Il disparut donc dans un nuage fumé. Ne pouvant se laisser mourir, il était tout aussi incapable de tuer Acnologia même si celui-ci était devenu un monstre, il préférait souffrir pendant mille ans plutôt que d'agir ainsi.

Dès lors, il s'engagea corps et âme dans la magie, créantDeliora, Lullaby et tant autres horreurs, détruisant des villages entiers. Tandis qu'au même moment, à l'autre bout du pays, le roi dragon faisait de même. En un an, la population de Fiore diminua de moitié et les dragons, dans leur grande majorité, disparurent à jamais.

Cette ère de terreur diminua après l'instauration du festival du roi dragon. Puis, un demi-siècle après les événements que je viens de te conter. Zeleph et Acnologia disparurent. Leurs raisons étaient différentes et ne se ressemblaient pas, mais cela prouva encore une fois combien leurs existences étaient liés.

Sur la disparition du second, je ne peux rien expliquer. Par contre, sur celle de Zeleph, j'ai fini par apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fait une rencontre qui l'avait bouleversé et qui l'avait fait prendre conscience de l'atrocité et de l'incohérence de ces actes. Que tuer des gens ne lui ramènerait pas Acnologia.

Les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées s'appelaient Layla, Pama et Asmara, les trois enfants d'Ortusia et d'un nirvit banni. Layla, l'ainée, étaient une constellationniste et le portrait craché de sa mère. Pama était un chasseur de dragon et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Acnologia. Asmara, la cadette, utilisait une magie de lumière et ressemblait plus à son père même si ses cheveux étaient ceux de sa mère et surtout elle était la seule à avoir hérité des yeux verts des jumeaux, ses yeux ensorcelants qui avaient fait tomber le mage noir.

Ils discutèrent pendant une semaine, Zeleph apprit ainsi qu'Ortusia était décédée l'année précédente et que, conformément à la malédiction qu'il lui avait lancée, son fantôme errait dans ce monde seulement visibles des membres de sa famille. Ils parlèrent également de leur rêve d'un monde en paix et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de le réaliser. Ils lui avouèrent enfin qu'ils le haïssaient tout en l'adorant et que c'était là le dernier fardeau que leur mère leur avait légué. Zeleph, séduit par leur sincérité et leur ressemblance avec ceux qu'ils avaient aimés, comprit à quel point il s'était laissé aller et leur promit donc de ne plus tuer personne.

Lorsque vint le moment des adieux, Asmara demanda au mage noir si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Il accepta,car il s'était pris d'amitié pour elle. Ensemble,ils se rendirent à Crocus et construisirent la tombe d'Acnologia. Sa construction leur prit une semaine, le temps nécessaire à Zeleph pour faire son deuil et tourner la page. Après s'être recueilli dessus, ils commencèrent un pèlerinage pour aider les gens et reconstruire Fiore. Asmara proposa de créer des guildes qui réuniraient les gens de même nature.

Malheureusement elle mourut avant de voir son rêve se réaliser, terrassée par une maladie d'origine inconnue. Zeleph resta à son chevet durant toute son agonie et, quand elle ferma les yeux pour l'éternité, il lui tenait la main. Il se retira des affaires du monde jusqu'à ce que, quelques siècles plus tard, une descendante d'Asmara vienne lui rendre visite.

Elle se nommait Mavis Vermillon et ressemblait trait pour trait à son ancêtre. Elle aussi possédait une magie de lumière et surtout, elle avait créé une guilde **Fairy Tail**. Zeleph décida de l'instruire sur les intentions d'Asmara et de l'aider à les réaliser. Cette époque devint l'âge d'or de Fiore surtout quepartout sur le continent fleurirent des guildes, enrichissant le pays. Et pour que cela perdure, ils créèrent ensemble **Lumen Histoire** qui permettrait à la guilde de vivre éternellement.

Puis, comme Asmara, et certainement comme Ortusia, Mavis mourut de maladie sans que le prince des ténèbres ne puisse rien faire pour la sauver. Et puisque son alliée et amie avait disparu, il fit de même, priant pour que le monde connaisse la paix qu'il avait toujours méritée.

Malheureusement, sa retraite fut de nouveau troublée et son chemin finit par recroiser celui d'Acnologia, réveillant ses vieux démons. Il s'aperçut que les hommes n'étaient toujours pas dignes de confiance et sa haine envers eux se réveilla**, **tandis qu'au loin**,** le souvenir de celui qu'il avait aimé le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il décida l'annihilation complète de la race dont il était issu. Mais son plan fut contrecarré par sa chère Mavis et la guilde qu'elle avait créée.

La bataille qui l'opposa aux membres de **Fairy Tail** fut sa dernière**,**car Natsu Dragneel en faisait partis et que ce chasseur de dragon était la seule personne en ce monde qui pouvait le tuer.

Et juste avant de mourir, il eut le bonheur de croiser de nouveau les yeux d'Acnologia. Il s'éteignit dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait qui avait lui aussi été défait par les mages des guildes dont certains étaient les descendants d'Ortusia.

Je vois tes larmes sur ton visage, reflet des miennes. Comme moi, maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu ne pourras plus supporter la version officielle de leur histoire. À moins que tu ne préfères définitivement oublier et penser tout simplement qu'ils étaient des monstres sans cœur et qu'ils détruisaient pour le plaisir.

Enfin, maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, je pense que nous pouvons commencer l'entraînement, Prince. »

**Fin.**


End file.
